


Nipple Piercing

by Flandusgirl



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: Nikki got a nipple piercing and it quickly caught Mick's attention.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Nipple Piercing

When Nikki first got his nipple pierced, Mick thought it was the most stupid thing in the world. Until he saw Tommy. The kid got both his nipples and his dick pierced. Mick felt like a disappointed father with Tommy. But with Nikki, he felt like a teenager again. Nikki made him feel young, and seeing that nipple piercing made him feel things on the inside that he hadn’t felt with anyone else. Nikki was all about showing off that damn piercing, and Mick was quickly loving it. 

One night after recording, Mick went back to the apartment that Nikki, Tommy and Vince all shared. The place was a mess, and Mick had the urge to clean up a bit, but he didn’t have the effort nor the energy to do that. It had been a long session and Mick just wanted to relax. He grabbed a beer and sat on their shitty couch, trying not to think of the evil things done on that thing. Mick popped the cap off his bottle and took a long swig as he watched Nikki and Vince do the same. Tommy was rummaging through the fridge for some food, pulling out a box of pizza from, most likely, a week ago. 

Mick looked up at Nikki, quickly noticing that the man had lost his shirt at some point. Of course he had. Nikki still got high off of showing off his damn piercing. Mick licked his lips and took another swig of his beer, trying to distract himself. He thought he was doing a good job until Nikki plopped himself down right next to him on the couch. Mick took in a deep breath and sighed it out slowly. 

“You know, I don’t care if you stare, Mick.” Nikki said as he leaned in close to the man, almost talking in his ear. Mick licked his lips again and turned his head to look at Nikki. 

“Not staring at anything, kid.” Mick mumbled, looking into the man’s stunning green eyes. Mick couldn’t believe that Nikki had this effect on him. Just the look in Nikki’s eyes had Mick’s heart beating a little faster in his chest. 

“Oh c’mon, Mick. I know you like my piercing.” Nikki grinned his signature shit eating grin. He had a way of looking so innocent all the time, but the second he pulled out that grin, it was like the devil invaded him. Mick shook his head and took in another breath, looking down at his beer bottle. “You wanna touch it?” Nikki asked and Mick scoffed. 

“Fuck off, kid.” Mick mumbled, but he didn’t mean it. He never wanted Nikki to fuck off. He always wanted to be around the younger man, though he never outwardly said it. He would never outwardly say it. He felt Nikki move closer on the couch, moving his lips right up to Mick’s ear. 

“Give it a lick.” Nikki whispered and Mick had to swallow hard, feeling a fire ignite deep in his stomach. He looked at Tommy and Vince, seeing that they were distracted with the shitty little TV they had in their living room. 

Mick stayed still for a few long moments, obviously having an internal battle in his own head until it decided to make a decision. Mick quickly leaned over and ran his tongue right over Nikki’s nipple, feeling the cold metal against his tongue. Oh yeah, Mick really liked that. Just as quick, Mick leaned back, lifting his beer up to his lips to take a sip. Nikki was staring at him with that smug ass grin, and Mick wanted to either slap it from his face or kiss it away. Maybe both. He kept his composure, though, only glancing over at Nikki to see that grin head on. 

“How’d it taste?” Nikki asked with a wider grin and Mick licked his lips. “Knew you’d like it. I got it for you, babe.” Nikki told him and Mick shook his head again. His neck was starting to ache from the movement. 

“You’re an asshole.” Mick told him and looked back down at the piercing, this time not hiding his staring. He glanced back over at the other half of the band before he looked at Nikki. “You knew what this would do to me.” Mick mumbled and reached up to run his finger over the piercing. Nikki hissed softly, still sensitive since he had only gotten it pierced the day before. Mick looked up at Nikki’s face, observing his expression as he ran his finger back over it. He let it slip between his fingers and gave it a small tug, watching as Nikki let out a soft moan. 

“Watch it, old man.” Nikki breathed and licked his lips with a grin. Mick tugged softly again before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Nikki’s lips, catching the moan with his own mouth. Nikki instantly reached up, cupping the back of Mick’s head to pull him closer, kissing him deeper. 

Mick let his eyes fall shut, letting Nikki deepen the kiss before he pulled back a little. He kept his eyes shut, although he knew Nikki was grinning at him with those damn green eyes. Mick was about to open his eyes when a thought invaded his head. He knew Tommy had gotten his dick pierced because he felt the need to show everyone, but Nikki hadn’t said exactly what he had gotten pierced. Mick opened his eyes and looked down at Nikki’s lap. He reached out and stuffed his hand right into Nikki’s tight leather pants, his hand wrapping around his soft cock. 

“Woah, Mick.” Nikki let out a moan, pushing his hips up a little. Mick was never this forward with his actions. It usually took Nikki a while to get Mick to even touch his dick. Mick looked up at Nikki, pulling his hand along the length before he got to the tip. His skillful fingers ran over the head and he licked his lips. 

“You got your dick pierced too.” Mick mumbled, letting his thumb rub over the small barbell that sat under the head of Nikki’s dick. The younger man grinned at Mick’s discovery and licked his lips. 

“Wanted you to find that one on your own.” Nikki told him and pulled his leather pants open a little, giving Mick the option to pull his dick out if he wanted to. 

Mick usually wouldn’t have gotten to this point so quickly, but he was curious. He looked down and pulled Nikki’s hardening cock out, lifting it up to look at the frenum piercing. He stared at it for a moment before he gave in to his inner horniness. Mick leaned down and licked a stripe right over the piercing, feeling the cool metal drag over his tongue. Within a second, Nikki was as hard as a rock. Only Mick had that effect on him. Mick went down to lick him again, but Nikki stopped him. He stood up from the couch, looking down at Mick while the older man looked up at him with furrowed brows under his bangs. 

“Don’t want you straining your neck or back.” Nikki told him, moving closer with his dick right in Mick’s face. 

“How considerate.” Mick mumbled, but he actually did appreciate it. Nikki was always careful with him. Whenever they fucked, he made sure he wasn’t hurting Mick in any way. Nikki treated him like a piece of beautiful glass, and Mick really loved him for it. The older man leaned in and licked another stripe over the piercing before he wrapped his lips around the head, closing his eyes as he started to suck, letting his tongue press right against the barbell. 

“Guys, come on. Get a room.” Tommy whined before both Nikki and Mick flipped him off at the same time. Tommy scoffed and pushed himself up, venturing into the kitchen while Vince stayed focused on the TV. Mick started to suck him off eagerly, the piercing quickly turning him on. As he sucked, he absently thought of how it would feel inside of him. It would definitely make for a different experience, especially since Nikki sought out his prostate every time they fucked. Mick moaned at the thought of that barbell rubbing right against his sweet spot. 

Mick opened his eyes and looked up at Nikki, seeing that the man was looking right down at him. Mick had seen Nikki fuck countless girls. He had seen Nikki get countless blowjobs by them. But he never looked at a single one of them like he looked at Mick. Nikki looked like he was madly in love, and Mick shared that exact feeling. Mick sucked Nikki deep into his mouth, causing the man to moan loudly and tip his hips forward. 

“You like the piercing, huh?” Nikki breathed with a smile and Mick only sucked him in deeper. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Nikki moaned and moved his hand to the back of Mick’s head. He didn’t push him down, though. He never forced Mick down unless the man wanted it. 

Mick let his eyes fall shut again and started to bob his head more eagerly, sucking him as deep as he could get. Nikki had a pretty decent sized cock. It was at least 8 inches, and Nikki sure knew how to use it. Mick reached down into his own leather pants and squeezed his own hard cock before his hand was pulled away. He opened his eyes to look up at Nikki, seeing the man’s green eyes grow darker. 

“You know the rules, baby.” Nikki warned in a low tone and Mick let out a moan around his cock. “No touching. Your cock is mine.” Mick loved when Nikki got like this. The man was so jealous and possessive of Mick that he didn’t even want Mick’s own hand touching his cock. Mick had no problem with it, though. He knew Nikki could handle his dick way better than Mick ever could on his own. “I’m so close already, Mick.” Nikki breathed and Mick took him deep into his throat. He bobbed his head a little faster, feeling Nikki’s cock pulse with pleasure in his mouth. Nikki couldn’t stop moaning at this point, gripping onto Mick’s hair tightly. Nikki threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he came deep into Mick’s throat, letting the man pull back a little. He knew Mick loved to taste him, so he finished off on the man’s tongue, looking down at him. Mick swallowed down every last drop before he pulled back and licked his lips. 

“You’re still an asshole.” Mick mumbled with a small smile before Nikki pushed Mick down on the couch and climbed over him. 

“Oh shut up. You love me.” Nikki grinned and Mick licked his lips. 

“Of course I do.” Mick said as he looked up at Nikki. The younger man looked into his eyes for a few moments before he leaned down and caught Mick’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“My turn.” Nikki mumbled into the kiss before he slid down Mick’s body, pulling his pants open. He pulled the man’s hard cock out and raised a brow, looking up at Mick. “You look like you’re ready to burst, baby.” Nikki grinned and Mick groaned softly. 

“What did you expect when you got your damn nipple and cock pierced?” Mick moaned as Nikki leaned in and took him right into his mouth while Mick spoke. Nikki was always so skilled with his mouth. And his hands. And his dick. The man was a skillful person, and Mick was truly his number one fan. It really didn’t take long for Mick to near the edge. He moaned and arched his back until he felt pain shoot down his spine. He hissed and Nikki instantly looked up at him, but Mick moved his hand to Nikki’s cheek, encouraging him to keep going. Nikki did just that, sucking Mick’s cock like it was a popsicle on a hot day. Mick felt his balls tighten, and soon enough, he was letting out a loud moan as he spilled into Nikki’s mouth. He watched the younger man swallow down his release, pulling back with a grin. 

“That has to be a record, Mick. I’ve never made you squirt so quick before.” Nikki grinned wildly and Mick pulled him up over his body. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mick grunted out, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Never, old man.” Nikki grinned against his lips, letting their softening cocks rest together as Nikki settled himself between Mick’s legs, making sure all his weight wasn’t on the man. After a few minutes of kissing, Nikki decided to flip them over so Mick was resting on top of him. This was usually their go-to post-sex position, and Mick was a big softie for cuddling. He rested his head on Nikki’s chest, feeling the man kiss the top of his wild hair. “Love you, Mick.” Nikki mumbled softly, his voice changing to that sweet tone that he only reserved for Mick. 

“I love you too, Nikki.” Mick said as he looked up at Nikki. “Always.” Nikki smiled wide at that and leaned down to catch Mick’s lips in one last kiss before they settled down, watching whatever shitty program was on their shitty little TV. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, in fact, know if Nikki has his dick pierced. I know that Tommy does, but I'd like to pretend that Nikki does as well.


End file.
